The First Assassin
by AssassinUzumaki
Summary: Despite early accounts of Assassins in Rome, Egypt and Persia, no one knows or remembers where the Assassin Order came from. The various symbols that the Assassins have used and taken pride in, such as their Eagle Vision, their Leap of Faith, their tenets, even their Creed have unknown origins. This is the history of the Assassins starting from Uzumaki Naruto, The First Assassin.


" Hello" - Human Talk

" Hello" - Bijuu/Summon Talk

' Hello' - Human Thought

' Hello' - Bijuu/Summon Thought

 **AN- A crossover between Assassin's Creed and Naruto. After a long time, I thought that it was time for a story that justifies my username. Please Review, for feedback is the only way that can cause improvement. This is just the prologue and the new chapters for not just this but three more stories will be there in a week.**

 **The First Assassin**

The Assassin Brotherhood, also known as the Assassin Order, the Hidden Ones during its early years or Hashshashin during the Crusades, was an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Templars, against whom they fought a continuous, recondite war throughout the entirety of recorded human history. Whereas the Templars sought to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Assassin Order fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it allowed for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality.

The Assassins, if not the Order itself, have existed since at least 456 BCE, throughout the Roman Empire, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, and the Industrial Revolution into the Modern era.

Despite early accounts of Assassins in Rome, Egypt and Persia, no one knows or remembers where the Assassin Order came from. The various symbols that the Assassins have used and taken pride in, such as their Eagle Vision, their Leap of Faith, their tenets, even their Creed have unknown origins. Some people believe that the Assassin Order or even its precursors are 425 BCE years old prior to which only the Templars ruled. But the truth is far more ancient. The foundation of both the Templars and the Assassin Order was laid before the extinction of Isu.

The Isu, known to humanity as the First Civilization, Those Who Came Before, or the Precursors, are an ancient and advanced species of humanoids that were perhaps the first known to call Earth their home.

Unlike most other species on Earth, the Isu possessed a triple-helix DNA structure along with six senses rather than five. They were an inhumanly intelligent, extremely long-lived and advanced species, being responsible for the creation of the Pieces of Eden, as well as the human race itself and many other species of the Homo genus, whom they used as a domestic workforce. They genetically altered several Homo species with the Pieces of Eden to make them anatomically similar to the Isu, the only differences being the height and the size of the skull. With early humans unable to comprehend the Isu for what they truly were, they came to be revered as deities.

Following a rebellion led by the Human-Isu hybrid Eve, a war broke out between the Isu and their human slaves. This decade long war, coupled with the onset of what would be referred to as the "Toba catastrophe", would see the Isu gradually decline, and ultimately fall extinct. Despite this, their legacy would live on for thousands of years in various myths and legends, becoming the basis of many human religious ideals. Some of their Pieces of Eden managed to survive the catastrophe, and became a pivotal desire for both the Knights Templar and the Assassin Brotherhood, who waged a war of their own for the Pieces.

Instigated by the theft of an Apple of Eden by Adam and Eve, the human rebellion soon erupted into a full-scale war with the Isu. While the Isu were more technologically advanced and powerful, humanity had the advantage of numbers. The conflict lasted for a decade before abruptly ending when a coronal mass ejection, later to be known as the Toba catastrophe, occurred; the casualties on both sides were greater than the Isu would have ever anticipated. The distraction of war had blinded them to all else, and their preoccupation with the conflict prevented them from seeing the signs of an impending danger from the "heavens" until it was too late.

Several Isu scientists who weren't devoted to the war were aware of the imminent catastrophe and endeavored to prevent it, thinking up various possible ways to protect the Earth. The Capitoline Triad – consisting of Minerva, Juno, and Jupiter , or Kami, Yami and Shinigami as they were known before – locked themselves away in the Grand Temple for years, testing various potential solutions, following which they experimented with the most promising results in underground temples (also named vaults) spread across the globe. Despite this, all offered prospects failed, with none providing adequate protection against the massive solar flare that was due to collide with the planet.

During this time, Juno was discovered to have her own agenda for the world. Rather than save it, she planned to rule over the remnants after the catastrophe, and was subsequently imprisoned by Minerva and Jupiter. With their time having grown short, Minerva managed to construct a pedestal, simply called the Eye, which allowed one to alter the patterns and equations of existence and protect the Earth by placing hidden messages for future humans throughout time, in the hope that they would find these messages, and save the world from the catastrophe's reoccurence.

However, before she could use the Eye, Minerva discovered that Juno had tampered with the device so that it would free her from her imprisonment upon its activation. Refusing to release Juno from her prison, Minerva destroyed the device.

While most modern Templars and Assassins know this story, what actually happened was a little different. When the Solar Flare passed, it was discovered that Juno's prison had weakened and she was able to escape. While trying to bring her husband back to life she was able to successfully separate her conscience from her body and possess other people. While the Isu were weakened by the Flare the humans became strong as they now had the ability to harness a form of energy called Chakra. While Kami and Shinigami tried to cure humans but Yami saw the potential in this new energy and transferred her consciousness into Eve. Eve was actually known by a different name, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, but Juno's possession had turned the once loving and caring woman into a paranoid lunatic. Kaguya used the Apple of Eden and the new energy to perform godlike feats and took on the name Rabbit Goddess.

Kami and Shinigami tried everything to defeat her but the Isu had weakened considerably. They could only watch as Yami manipulated the sweet girl into a crazy woman.

The once peaceful time, was sunk in war with no end in sight. However, Yami had miscalculated one thing. Before the possession, Kaguya was pregnant with twins. When the boys were born, she did not want to even look at them. However, they had the power of chakra, along with the various abilities Yami had given herself. With the help of these gifts, they were able to defeat Yami, separate her from her power and trap her into the moon. Her children became known as progenitors of chakra, the first shinobi.

Her eldest son, Hagoromo became the holder of a very powerful bloodline known as the Rinnegan while her younger son became the holder of enhanced eyes known as Tensaigan. With this power, they turned the tide of the battle between Isu and humans. It was during this time, that the Isu laid the foundation of the Assassin Brotherhood.

 **Minerva's Temple, Unknown Location**

Minerva paced around in her chamber where the major Isu researchers and important leaders had gathered around her. Minerva was given the leadership after Juno took control of Kaguya for she was the only Isu other than Jupiter who could claim to predict Juno's moves. Around them, the Military Commander Mars, the forge master Hephaestus, the knowledge guardian Athena and Jupiter were seated.

Mars boomed," Minerva, do you know what will happen now? The time of Isu will end. Our power is gone, our DNA breaking down, and the Pieces of Eden no longer work due to that accursed Chakra. I fear that the world that we all loved will die soon enough."

Minerva answered," It is not just the war with the humans that will bring destruction and a second catastrophe. While the Isu are weakened, Juno will retain her strength should she get free from her prison; and I have no doubt that she will be free. She is too wily to be kept imprisoned for long."

Jupiter chuckled a little at that," Of that I have no doubt. She was able to tamper with the Eye so I doubt that even the Moon seal would hold her indefinitely."

Athena stroked the feathers of her owl as she asked in a serious tone," What should we do then? From the looks of things, we would not be there to protect the earth in future. Juno wanted to control the world and she would stop at nothing to do that. Even with the Apple of Eden, we would be unable to do anything. We might be able to gaze into the future, but we cannot be in the future."

Minerva contemplated on that before asking Jupiter," What is the status of the test subjects. Were you able to replicate our sixth sense in them?"

Jupiter sighed," Up to a small degree, I was successful. While they cannot gain access to our complete sense, they can at least use our vision. The only ones who can actually utilize the sense to its full potential are the hybrids. At the moment, the only hybrids we know of are Kaguya, her children and grandchildren. There might be others as I have heard of a rumor that there is a red-haired boy in the island nation of Whirlpool who might be a hybrid though I am not completely sure."

Minerva sighed," So they have some people who can use our sense. It is good but can anyone develop the vision?"

Jupiter nodded and said," While only the direct descendent will be able to develop the sense, anyone can develop the vision. Though the conditions to achieve the vision are difficult to create and not safe enough. The vision can only be unlocked at a state of adrenaline and endorphin balance. If I have to give an example, if someone can calmly jump of a mountain without feeling the thrill or fear, he might be able to activate the vision. After that, the blood would always remain in a similar state and the person would be able to use the vision at will."

Minerva contemplated for a moment before saying," I have a proposal for you my friends. As we can assume that Juno would be able to free herself, I would like to give humanity the tools for survival. I have constructed an item that would give the humans a chance to combat Juno. It is not like the Eye as it does not directly affect the World but rather helping creation of a force that would help in combating the threat posed by Juno."

As she said that, all the other Isu present looked at her with interest. Seeing that she had the attention of her comrades, Minerva reached into her sleeve and pulled out a crystal-like pyramid shaped object and placed it on the table for everyone to see. The other Isu looked at the pyramid before Jupiter posed a question," What is it exactly?"

Minerva answered seriously," It is a device that holds an AI in my form that would not only give the user the knowledge of the world but also the knowledge of our science and languages. It will guide the person who uses it in his quest against Juno. I have already uploaded my knowledge to this device. Now it is your turn to add your knowledge to it."

Mars looked at the small pyramid before saying," So, you want us to hand over our knowledge to the humans; the people who were created and ruled by us. And what makes you think that it is a good idea? For all we know, the humans would use the knowledge to destroy us and would not use it to stop Juno."

Athena spoke," While I may usually disagree with Mars on most matters, this is a pretty stupid plan as the humans have become unpredictable. While we can still use the Apple on them to control a fraction of them, only Juno could use the Apple with her Chakra to control the entire human race. So, we cannot simply hand over the knowledge to anyone."

While the other Isu discussed the harm and benefit in giving the knowledge held by Isu to humans, Jupiter was silently contemplating about the strange decision Minerva had taken. She never took a decision without being absolutely certain of it. Looking at Minerva, Jupiter asked," Why did you take this decision Minerva?"

All the Isu became silent as the concentrated on Jupiter and Minerva. Jupiter spoke," I have known you for a long time. I know that you do not take any decision without being sure of it. How are you certain that the humans will use this knowledge against Juno and not misuse it?"

Minerva remained calm as if weighing her response before saying," The Apple can look into the past and the future. I have seen the future and I know that the person who finds the Seed of Eden will not use it for his own benefit. I will lock the Seed in my temple inside the mountain and only a true descendent of the Isu will manage to find it. I know the person who must have the Seed and I will guide him to the knowledge and when he is learning. Now, all that is left is for you to add your knowledge."

Jupiter nodded before reaching towards his neck and plucking the pendent he was wearing to reveal a pin. Taking the Seed from Minerva, he inserted the pin in a small hole before saying," If your have made the decision, I will support you. I have added my knowledge of advanced machinery and technology."

Athena decided to go next," If that is the case, I shall impart my knowledge of languages of the world that we were able to glean from the future. After all, we don't know the language spoken by the person who will be guided by the seed. I am not adding history or background information as I assume that you have already added the history of the world and Isu along with the basics of our race and the sixth sense."

Hephaestus mirrored the actions of his comrades before turning to Minerva and saying," I have decided to add the knowledge of metallurgy, crafting and fabrication for the tools he makes."

Mars contemplated on the course of the meeting before he sighed. Turning to Minerva, he asked," What can I add Minerva? You have covered almost all the things."

Minerva shook her head before replying," I do not know much about body and fighting styles. Your physical conditioning regimen including a fighting style would be enough. However, add a style that is based on agility, endurance and movement as it will help the person more if he is not limited due to strength. Add the weapon knowledge as well, but not for advanced weapons"

Mars nodded before uploading his knowledge as well. As the meeting was concluded, the Seed was ready to give humanity a fighting chance against Juno. As the various scientists and leaders of the Isu began to leave, Jupiter approached Minerva and said," I hope you are sure of this. Giving our knowledge to the humans is dangerous. For the sake of Earth and humanity, I hope that this decision is right."

Minerva looked at the retreating back of her closest friend. He asked if she was sure and to tell the truth, she was not completely sure. But she had seen the future and she believed in it. She believed in the Assassins, in Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, in Ezio Auditore, in Desmond Miles. But above all, she believed in the First, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **And Finish**

 **Please review and PM for any suggestions**


End file.
